Rika Furude
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 4 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Japanese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2330 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (mangaverse) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = let’s make the flowers of miracles bloom |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Joly }} was on a boat! Canon information In the Japanese rural village of Hinamizawa, an old legend goes if that a girl is born within the Furude household seven generations straight, then that girl would be reincarnation of the Shrine God, Oyashiro-sama. That lucky girl turned out to be Rika Furude. Since her birth, Rika was revered, spoiled, and treated with utmost respect by her elders because of her title. In addition to receiving immediate adoration from her elders from the day she was born, Rika was the only one able to see the spirit of her dead ancestor: Hanyuu Furude, the local Goddess of the village. Throughout her early years of childhood, she believed that there were four members in her family -- her mother, father, herself, and Hanyuu. At first, Rika tried convincing her mother of Hanyuu's existence but all her claims were denied. Eventually, she gave up trying and no longer spoke of Hanyuu. However, it led to having the mother and daughter drift farther and farther apart in their relationship. The role of mother was taken up by Hanyuu and the deity became a major influence on Rika's life as she taught her useful skills around the house such as cooking. Her biological mother, however, was not thrilled despite how impressed the elders were with her abilities. It drove her mad when she received praise in raising Rika, knowing that she had never taught her child anything in the first place. Rika brought even more disappointment to her mother when she willingly made her body available to the Irie Clinic for examination. Through Rika, what the Irie Clinic hoped to accomplish was to find a cure for the Hinamizawa Syndrome, a regional disease of the village. After a discussion with her husband, Rika's mother withdrew her daughter from the research, believing it to be the cause of Rika coming down with a fever. Shortly after Rika's withdrawal from testing, her parents died a mysterious death. At a town meeting, her father died of an unexplainable illness and her mother committed suicide. The villagers blamed it on the curse of Oyashiro-sama. In response to her parents' death, Rika showed little to no reaction. Her connection to her parents was not very close, merely seeing them as strangers who lived with her. She became the head of the Furude household but was too young to participate in any meetings and lived with her best friend Satoko at the shrine. Satoko had also lost her parents to the curse and her living expenses were paid by the Irie Clinic along with Rika. Bizarre series of deaths and missing people continued to occur within the village. And finally, Rika's right to live was taken away on June 1983. The only way to save Rika was for Hanyuu to "reset" her life and have her re-live past events. Unfortunately after every restart, it continued to end the same way: with Rika's murder. Just as the number of times Rika's looped increase, the amount of time to go back into the past became shorter. Hanyuu and Rika's powers to manipulate time grew weaker. Being the only person able to recall her past lives, the repetitive series of events made the once cheerful, mischievous Rika more cynical about her life. Rika Furude remains trapped in the repeating summer of June 1983. After going through each reset, Hanyuu’s powers grow weaker and soon she'd no longer to save her friend, unless a miracle happens to change her fate. Abilities/Powers: Rika is known to be able to resurrect in different versions of her world by transferring her memories. However, this is not possible without the help of her friend, Hanyuu. Other than that, she possesses the strength of an average human girl. Despite appearing to be very young, her skill in cooking, sewing, and cleaning surpasses her mother's ability. By having lived for nearly a hundred years, Rika became adept in household skills. She can also demonstrate to be somewhat a skillful actress. She can go from sounding like a typical child to speaking with the words of a grown up. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom